eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Vengard
General Information City Name: Vengard - High Nelvaanian: Prefix Ven (Northward, northern), derived from the word Venya (North); Gard (Fortress); translated as Fortress of the North. Originally named Telverine by the first Tygerii colonists Classification: Metropolis Location: Kalidan, Northern hemisphere, 431 km northwest of Arcenon Affiliation: Eternal Empire Population :Moderate - Estimated at around 10 million, actual government records classified Demographics Perhaps the oldest city still standing on Kalidan, Vengard began its existence as a small mining town and trading post built by Tygerii mountaineer settlers, although it was rebuilt and greatly expanded over the ages and again following the planet's colonization by the Eternal Empire. Because of its mineral wealth leading to the rise of several mining conglomerates, it has attracted a sizeable number of offworld migrants over the years and as such, it has become the most ethnically diverse city on the planet. The dominant demographic still consists of native Tygerii, who form roughly half of the population, followed by Humans, Nelvaanians, and a variety of other species, Geonosians being heavily represented due to the nature of the city's economy, which attracts immigrants of this species due to jobs where their technical expertise is highly sought after. Other species such as Twi'leks, Shistavanen, Anubians and Felacatians maintain a notable presence, amongst numerous others who make up lower percentiles. Despite being a melting pot of species and ethnic groups, much like the rest of the planet's settlements, a monolithic culture exists which permeates all aspects of society, traces of foreign cultures and customs being almost non-existent. This cultural uniformity is owed mostly to the nationalistic imperial government's all-pervasive propaganda, as well as social pressure forcing immigrants to integrate into the highly regimented and militaristic culture of the Empire. The national language, High Nelvaanian, is the predominant spoken and written language in the city, much like across the rest of the planet and all official institutions, documents and even building signs use it, making it very difficult for outsiders to navigate without a tour guide. Despite of the city's primarily mining-based economy, it has attracted a large number of scientists and scholars and it is considered a place of technical knowledge, enlightenment and learning, with its prestigious university, believed to be the oldest on Kalidan and named after the first Tyrant of Tygerii history, drawing in large numbers of students from all across the planet and beyond. Wealth: High - Originating as a small mining settlement and initially housing the planet's only spaceport for hundreds of years following the War of False Tyrants, Vengard has, unsurprisingly, always enjoyed a higher level of wealth than most other settlements on the planet. With the colonization of Kalidan by the Eternal Empire, the rapid urbanization has dramatically increased the living standards of most of the planet's inhabitants, Vengard being no exception. Rebuilt almost in its entirety and dramatically expanded, Vengard rose from a relatively impoverished settlement fallen into disrepair after centuries of withstanding the harsh nuclear winter of Kalidan, to one of the wealthiest cities on the planet. The main source of the city's wealth is mining, due to it being located atop vast mineral resources which have been relatively untapped for thousands of years. In addition to commonly found metals, sources of gold, silver and Chromanin Crystals have also been discovered, the latter leading to a drastic increase in the city's security, as the material is highly regulated by the Eternal Empire due to its uses in the construction of Phase Shifting Arrays , a type of Hyperdrive component which enables starships to travel through Hyperspace at sublight speeds, which has numerous military applications Stability The combination of all-pervasive government propaganda and heavy military presence, coupled with the city's relative wealth and number of job opportunities, Vengard enjoys a high level of stability, which is also contributed to by the nation's highly regimented and militaristic culture, which emphasizes duty and service to the state. While a criminal underground does exist, as is the case with any city of this size in the galaxy, the heavy-handedness of the governmental authorities, especially following the discovery of strategic resources which are highly restricted by the state, insures that it is small and operates mostly in the shadows. As is the case across almost the entirety of the Eternal Empire, the city's jail is very small, the government preferring physical punishments such as torture and public execution as a method of dealing justice to those who break the nation's strict laws. Convicted criminals will most often be sentenced to a number of hours of torture, or, in the case of more serious crimes, death, either by crucifixion, or burning alive at the stake, depending on the crime being committed and its severity, special methods of excruciating execution being used for the worst crimes, such as treason. Freedom & Oppression Much like the rest of Kalidan, the city of Vengard is a highly secured settlement, with heavy military and police presence. The Eternal Empire's strict laws are harshly enforced by the authorities, crime being severely punished and dissenters being subjected to heavy crackdowns by Blackwatch, the nation's secret police, which employs death squads to stomp out any and all movements that are considered to be in direct opposition of national values, making particular efforts to crush any pro-Lightside sentiment and prevent the spread of pro-Jedi ideas amongst the population. Dissent is only tolerated to the extent that it conforms to the nation's official values, as is a certain degree of freedom of speech. As is the case throughout the entirety of Kalidan, numerous intoxicants and drugs are outlawed and the distribution and consumption of such substances, are harshly punished, both being considered capital offenses. Curfews are imposed in certain restricted areas, such as parts of the mining facilities, due to the strategic resources being mined there, but otherwise, the city's inhabitants enjoy a fair degree of freedom of movement. Surprisingly for such a restrictive society, periodic and free elections are held for the office of mayor, as well as the legislative branch, although the city is formally under the rule of a hereditary Baron, which has the right to impeach the mayor, or veto his decisions, though only with the support of the majority of the city council. As is the case all across the Eternal Empire, a tiered citizenship system is in place, with only those who have completed voluntary military service being allowed to vote or run for office. Description Although falling into disrepair following the War of False Tyrants, an apocalyptic nuclear conflict which devastated the planet during the onset of the Gulag Plague, Vengard has undergone a dramatic transformation following the planet's colonization by the Eternal Empire. Rebuilt in its entirety and greatly expanded, it has become one of the largest settlements on the planet and an important industrial center due to the mines extracting valuable resources which are then shipped to Arcenon and beyond. Despite the mining industry being the main sector of the city's economy, Vengard is also considered a center of learning and knowledge, with Kalidan's largest and perhaps oldest scientific university being located here. A mountaintop city, it is constructed in tiers and it features an architectural style which is distinctive from the architecture of the Eternal Empire, reminiscent of both Dragon Kin and Mountaineer styles common on Tygeria. The crimson triskelion banners of the Eternal Empire hang from the tallest of buildings and the city's walls and Vengard's numerous open squares feature statues and other works of art glorifying the nation's various heroes and commemorating events of historical significance, such as the Exodus from Ession and the Battle of Eshan. Unlike Arcenon, Vengard has been rebuilt entirely by the Eternal Empire's own efforts, using its own resources and equipment. Everything from the layout of the city, to its various decorations, have been given considerable effort, being worked in painstaking, meticulous detail, each building treated like a monument. The tiered layout offers breathtaking vistas of the surrounding mountains and the numerous, often colossal works of art, leave a lasting impression upon visitors. Because of these factors, it is considered one of the most beautiful cities in the Unknown Regions, if not the galaxy as a whole and it is often featured in lists of recommended traveling destinations, dubbed Jewel of the North by both residents and visitors alike. Despite this, access to the city is heavily restricted to outsiders, due to the strategic resources being mined here and visitors require special permits to enter the city, almost never being allowed to venture past the commercial district. The current aristocratic ruler of the city is Baroness Ingrid L'lerim, who's dynasty was granted dominion of the city by the Eternal Emperor. Points of Interest Victory Bridge Aside from travel by air, another important method of transportation is by road and rail. Connecting Vengard to the capital and various other settlements across the planet, is a large highway that links into the planetary transportation network. At the city's entrance, this highway crosses a river and a massive, architecturally-impressive bridge has been constructed to cross it. Victory Bridge, as its name suggests, commemorates the nation's various military triumphs and it is constructed like a work of art, a monument to the Eternal Empire's army. Visitors and residents can book pleasure cruises on the river beneath, while the city's nobility and wealthier citizens often have their own private craft. The Shieldwall The city's massive network of fortifications and defenses, colloquially known as the Shieldwall, is the outermost district of Vengard and serves as the main defensive belt and military district of the city. A large number of barracks, weapon emplacements and military facilities are located here, along with starfighter hangars, vehicle bays and various law enforcement buildings such as the city's courthouse. One of Nelvaan's planetary shield generators, is located here, powering a section of the Arx Aeterna, the planet's powerful, highly complex shield, which is maintained active at all times, with the exception of a shield gate, and protects the icy world from orbital bombardment, invasions and incursions by smugglers and other undesirable, criminal elements. Like the rest of the city, great care has been given to the district's architecture, each turbolaser emplacement and defense tower featuring painstaking detail. Access to this district is heavily restricted, however its beautiful architecture can easily be viewed from afar. Mining District The center of the city's economy and its financial beating heart, the mining district is Vengard's main source of income. Several mining conglomerates operate here, extracting valuable resources which are then shipped to other locations around the planet, or exported offworld. After the discovery of Chromanin Crystals, an extremely rare mineral with major military applications, access to this district has been heavily restricted. It is now surrounded by walls and guard towers, heavily patrolled by the military and littered with sophisticated sensors designed to root out contraband and intruders. Trespassing inside this district is considered a capital offense by the Eternal Empire and those who disregard this law, are dealt with most harshly, almost always tortured to reveal information about any collaborators. Despite the city's spaceport being located here, which is coincidentally also the planet's oldest spaceport, offworlders are almost never permitted entry, the only exception being those receiving special permission from the Emperor himself and are always under guard while within the district's perimeter. Residential and Commercial Districts Vengard's residential and commercial districts occupy the middle and upper tiers of the city, with wealthier residences being located towards the top. Large, open squares and massive terraces offer breathtaking views of the surrounding landscape and are meticulously maintained by a veritable army of droids, kept immaculate at all times. The various squares often host public events such as military parades and national holidays. Amenities here include some of the most coveted hotels in the galaxy and this is the only part of the city that is somewhat open to offworld visitors, although obtaining a permit is still a rather difficult and costly endeavor. This part of the city has been heavily featured in some of the most well-known and critically-acclaimed works of recent imperial cinematography and is highly ranked as a destination for young couples on their honeymoon. A number of companies have regional headquarters here and jobs in the city are highly coveted by offworlders and Imperials alike. A number of restaurants and cantinas cater to both the residents and the various tourists and the top tier ones are considered amongst the most prestigious in the galaxy. The Tyrant Oros University is also located here, serving as the Eternal Empire's largest and most prestigious institution of technical and scientific education. Quite possibly the oldest institution of higher learning on the planet, it draws in students from all over Kalidan and the galaxy beyond. Whisperwind Castle At the very top of the city, sits Whisperwind Castle, which serves as the residence of the local Baroness. It is constructed out of stone blocks overlaid onto a reinforced, heavily armored metal frame and is designed to evoke palaces of ages long past, mixing Nelvaanian and Tygerii architecture with elements such as crenelated battlements. Within it, a throneroom, several ballrooms and offices, as well as residential areas and facilities such as kitchens, lounges, servant quarters and a private clinic can be found, as well as a barracks for the personal guards of the reigning dynasty and a private hangar for spacecraft and shuttles, as well as a squadron of starfighters. The imposing edifice towers over the rest of the city and is heavily guarded, access being possible solely by air, or by a single bridge. Turbolaser emplacements, along with various anti-aircraft armaments, guard against intruders, as well as a network of sophisticated sensors. Defenses Security Rating: High. Military facilities are distributed as listed: Shieldwall: *Hypervelocity Cannons *Heavy Turbolasers *KT-505 'Tigris' Turbolaser Cannons *KC-208 'Phalanx' Surface-To-Orbit Cruise Missile Silos *Ion Cannons *Laser Cannons *Flak Batteries *KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missile Launchers *Planetary Shield Generator (''See Arx Aeterna-class Planetary Shield '') *4x Starfighter Squadrons *City Shield Generator Military units deployed here vary, usually consisting of at least one regiment of Ultranauts , usually two, along with the accompanying vehicles, starfighters and artillery. Regiments are stationed here on rotation and additional forces may be called in from other facilities across the planet. Additionally, a sizeable complement of Blackwatch Death Squads is also present, along a task force from its Psi Corps branch, although the exact numbers are closely guarded state secrets. These are based in the local headquarters of the secret police. History Kalidan's oldest surviving continuously inhabited settlement, the exact date of Vengard's founding has been lost to time, with numerous records being lost during the War of False Tyrants which devastated the planet around the time of the onset of the Gulag Plague. If any such records survived, they were lost during the harsh subsequent centuries, which claimed a significant portion of the colony's small surviving population and caused considerable damage as time went on. It is rumored that several famous figures from Tygerii history once visited this settlement, although these rumors are unconfirmed and treated as inaccurate speculation at best, by the Imperial academic authorities. What is known is that the original settlement was at least a thousand years old by the time of the arrival of the Eternal Empire. The colonization of Kalidan by the Eternal Empire, had brought with it drastic and unprecedented changes to the world. Thanks to Vengard, the original Tygerii inhabitants had managed to keep their civilization alice, but for centuries, had lacked the financial means to rebuild it. This and the harsh climate, left the Tygerii inhabitants in an impoverished state, however that would swiftly change with the colonization. The Eternal Empire brought with it jobs, roads, education and decent salaries, attracting massive and ever-increasing portions of the native population into its ranks. Primitive, squalid villages and nomadic raider camps were abandoned in favor of towns and cities, which forced the government to enact a massive project of urban expansion and infrastructure development. Vengard has been rebuilt almost in its entirety, the old, decaying pre-war buildings and makeshift shacks that sprung up after the calamity swept aside to make room for brand new housing and edifices of commerce, industry, military and state. Chosen to serve as an embodiment of the planet's transformation and a testament to the Eternal Empire's triumph against all the hardships it faced throughout its history, Vengard was rebuilt as a massive monument, with painstaking attention given to every single detail, in order to produce what is considered by many to be an architectural masterpiece. The discovery of Chromanin Crystals and their properties have turned the city into a location of high strategic value for the Eternal Empire, due to the potential military applications of the extremely rare mineral. As such, the city has become one of the most heavily guarded and restricted locations on the planet, much to the dismay of tourists, galaxy-wide. Presently, access to the city is heavily restricted, with only the commercial district being available for offworld visitors and even then, only with special permits which are difficult and expensive to acquire. Nevertheless, the city is often listed as a tourist hotspot, especially for upper-class, wealthy individuals. It has been made famous throughout the galaxy by several works of cinematography, such as numerous high-budget action flicks and political dramas centered around Tygerii aristocratic intrigue. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Browse